Cofessions of the Heart and Soul
by FirePhoenix1
Summary: paragraph's are messed up. Second Capter up! It looks really short and its hard to read because of that but please R&R anyway. Gohan and Videl meet, will a raging father keep true love from blosoming? (i suck at summaries)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: the normal disclaimer applies I don't own DBZ or any of its characters, plot lines, or other aspects of the show.

This is my first fic so please don't flame me if it really sucks.  It takes place 3 years after the cell saga and is based mostly on Gohan and Videl.  I'm sorry if I get some of the littler details wrong.

(:// means flashback, //: means end flashback, AN: means authors note)

Confessions of the Heart and Soul 

Why did I do it?  I thought to myself.  It was so stupid, im smarter than that.  I was remembering bits and pieces what I had done yesterday.

:// 

"Hi Videl" 

A boy named David called to her as she was leaving the campus of her high school. 

"Oh, hi David"

I answered reluctantly.

"What's up?"

"I was just wanted to know if you wanted to come to a beach party tonight?" 

David said. "Maybe," I thought about it for a minute, 

"I guess so, sure" I replied.  

"Great" David said "its on waishiki beach"

 "Where?" I asked, 

"Just go south-east for about 3 miles from here and the go straight south for another 2 miles and look for the big fires and mass of cars."

 "Ok, thanks for the invite" I said and walked away.

At 8 p.m. that night videl made her way to the beach.  

"Hey" a kid from her school said as I walked past him 

"Hi" I replied.  

I was slowly making my way through the crowds looking for someone I knew to hang out with. 

"Beer?" someone asked from behind me, 

"Huh?" I said stupidly.  

"You want a beer?" the person asked again, I turned around and realized that it was David.  

"Hi David" I said to him, 

"Hey, so do you want a beer or not?" he said.  

Doing one of the stupidest things I've probably ever done, I said yes.  After a (long) while of drinking beer and a lot of 'dancing' I was starting to feel pretty weird.  

"Wanna dance?" some guy asked me, 

"Huh" I said 

"Never mind" the guy said.  

"HEY U" I yelled to the guy, "wanna dance?" 

"Yeah" he replied.  

We walked right into the middle of where people were dancing and I began to do the stumbling around that I called dancing, "who are you any way?" I asked mushing the words together and sounding very drunk. 

"You sound pretty drunk, are you ok?" he said sounding kind of concerned, 

"Hey, if I wanted to know your opinion of me then I'd ask for it but I didn't" I was sounding more and more drunk, 

"I asked your name and I expect to hear it NOW!" 

"Sorry" he replied weakly,  "my name is Gohan." 

He gave into that pretty quickly so I assumed that he didn't have much experience talking to girls. 

"I answered your question, now answer mine, are you okay?" 

"Yeah sure, whatever you say" I said to him not even really knowing what he said to me. 

"I think I better get you out of here" he said seeming to be quite worried.

"No, I only just got here bout 3 hours ago." I said as I started to tilt to the right.\

//:

The next thing I remembered was waking up in bed this morning.

"Are you awake?" my dad said worryingly as he ran into my room and right up next to my bed.

"What? Oh, yeah" I said still quite groggy from having so much alcohol last night.

"Are you hungry? Uncomfortable? Tired?" my dad asked sounding eager to help his baby girl in any way he could.

"No, I'm alright"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah" I tried to talk but at the same time as I was saying that I was also throwing up.

"your not fine" my dad said worriedly "your sick!"

"I guess I am." I said half falling asleep in my own vomit.

"I'll call your school, no way your going to…"

I didn't hear him finish the sentence because I fell asleep at that very moment.

Sorry this chapter was so incredibly short.  I'll go into a more of a formal meeting between Gohan and Videl.

P.S. please don't flame me, remember this is my first fic. Lemon will be in later chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: the normal disclaimer applies I don't own DBZ or any of its characters, plot lines, or other aspects of the show. This is chapter 2, I'll put a formal meeting between Gohan and Videl in this chapter. Again, sorry if it sucks and sorry if I get little details wrong.  
  
Confessions of the Heart and Soul  
  
"Ooooh, my head" I groaned as I woke up for the third time since I threw up. I turned my head towards the clock on my bead-side table, "ooooh" I groaned a second time as I saw the clock read 3:00 p.m. "Are you awake in there miss Videl?" a voice I didn't know came through the door. "What, who are you?" I said, still slightly groaning. "My name is Joanne" the voice said, coming nearer "and your father asked me to come here and check up on you at certain parts of the day." "Will you help me get up please?" I asked as politely as I could while feeling like a train wreck "Ok, but are you sure you want to get up?" Joanne said. "Yeah, I've been in bed long enough" Later that evening when Videl was eating dinner the phone rang, "hello" Videl sadi as she answered the phone. "Hey Videl, how come you weren't at school today?" It was Ursula. "I was sick" she replied "Oh, I'm sorry" Ursula said "you didn't miss much, David got into a fight with Sharpener but that was about it." "Who won?" Videl said sounding interested "David kicked Sharpener in the balls but other than that it was Sharpener." "Cheap shot David," "oh yeah, and we got a new student, his name was something like, Gohun, Gohen." "Gohan?" Videl said recalling one of the few memories she had from last night. "Yeah, Gohan that was it" she replied to Videl's comment "how'd you know?" "I met him at a party last night, it was one of the few things I can remember." "Oh cool, see you at school tomorrow then?" "Yeah, I'll be there" Videl hung up the phone "Sweetie-pie, come back and finish dinner." Hercule called to his daughter, "No thanks dad, I think I'll just go to bed, need my rest for a busy day at school tomorrow." "Okay, make sure you set your alarm then." "I will, good night dad" "Good night sweetie." The next morning at school Videl walked into her classroom with Ursula and Sharpener, "Everyone take your seats, the bell just rung" Their teacher said, "oh nice to see your back Videl, come see me after class for your make up homework" "Okay" Videl responded. Videl sat down in her usual seat and realized that there was someone in the normally vacant desk next to her, "Hi" the boy sitting in the seat said to Videl as she sat down "Oh, hi" Videl responded vividly, "oh wait, your Gohan aren't you?" "Yeah I am, how'd you know my name?" "You were at that party two nights ago, we danced I passed out drunk." "Oh yeah" "Please stop socializing Gohan, Videl, I'm trying to run a lesson here," the teacher said as he saw Videl talking to Gohan. The rest of that school day went pretty dull, it turned out Gohan was in almost all of Videl's classes and they sat next to each other in most of them as well. They became pretty good friends over the next three school days before the weekend. "Hey Videl," Gohan called to her on Friday "Hi Gohan" she said, "what's up?" "Do you want to come over to my house after school today to work on the research papers our Lit teacher gave us?" "Sure, meet outside the eastside door of the gym" Videl said. "Okay" Gohan said as he walked down the hall away from Videl cause they had a different class that period. "See you then" he called.  
  
Sorry it took so long to get this posted, I've been REALLY busy. Also sorry it was so short but if you want longer stories (and maybe even better too) look for TK's and Chiquita's stories about DBZ and other stuff. If I have any loyal readers again I'm really sorry about the long wait and please read and review (R&R) plus, thanks for being loyal. And that last sentence was a BIG if. I'm gonna stop talking now, look for the next chapter, I'll have it up ASAP. 


End file.
